In Time: Journey of Elizabeth
by TheFanFictionist1010
Summary: Elizabeth her clock has started but not everything goes as planned. Her mother is murdered and the Welas Revolution (Weis & Salas) has started. She is out for revenge and wants to help the revolution but will she succeed in her mission?
1. Chapter 1

My clock had just started when the revolution began. I fell to the floor with a burning sensation in my hand, and then I noticed, I had three years. Three free years, I was happy because here in the Ghetto people didn't get three years when their clock started. This was rare, to good to be true...But I was also sad because I couldn't live carefree anymore...With these three years I payed off my fathers debt, he had died last year and left my mother and I lots of years to pay of... 5 years to be exact. My mother had recently payed three years and I knew what I was going to give my mother as a birthday gift.

When I got home after work I walked over to the kitchen, said hi to my mom, she was crying. I walked over to her and she smiled while tears were dripping down her face. I looked at her clock and saw that she had only 30 minutes left...I took her hand and gave her 6 months, that was the half of the year that I had left. She looked up at me, shocked.

"HOW?!" She said, looking at me like a was a gift from God.

'My clock started today.'

"I love you my dear! You're my savior!"

I told her afterwards what I had done and she was overwhelmed with joy. She kept telling me that I was the best thing that happened to her. Her smile was the best gift I could ever recieve, but in the Ghetto you learn to not smile for too long. My mother was killed the next day by the Minute Men. They gave her 5 seconds to live. Atleast that's what her boss told me... Fortis couldn't accept that she had gotten 6 months and he didn't, he stripped her from her time and I should have known better...I gave her time, gave her a grave...

My name is Elizabeth Aldrin and I was out for revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

The next moring I went to my mothers work to ask for a big favor from one of her colleagues, I wanted to know if he had some connections... I was planning on killing Fortis with my bear hands if needed... He told me that he didn't do anymore dirty business, he had a family now, a 5 year old girl. I understood and went to my job because I wasn't planning on letting my six months go to waste. I had to work because I would lose my time really quickly otherwise.

When I walked outside, I heard gunshots, I was looking everywhere but couldn't see where it came from. I ran to the square where everyone was running towards. There it was, the Time Bank, it had been robbed... Everyone took several time units, and so did I. I had my bag with me and this was just perfect for my revenge, I had all the time that I needed. I took 4 centuries... I had worked in the bank and I knew where the units were with more years on them. I took four, but not all off them, I wasn't selfish like that. I showed other people the units and everyone of them was grateful. But just within a blink of my eye, I saw him standing in front of me...That murderer... I knew that if I would make a scene that this wouldn't end well for me, so I kept on walking. But still, Fortis called me out.

'Hey, you. Don't I know you from somewhere?'

I looked at him and he looked at me, I could feel the hatred in my veins but I was able to keep calm. I replied calmly.

"I don't think so, why'd you ask?"

'Nice watch, where can I find that kind of time?'

"In the back, there are several left..."

I thought he was going to say something like: 'I'd rather have your watch' and strip my years, but he didn't, he went to the back and I stayed very calm... I walked outside the Time Bank. I noticed two strangers lurking around the corner, and that's when I realised. Sylvia and Will, they were looking straight at me, into my eyes. I blinked and they were gone, they had dissappeared...


	3. Chapter 3

I ran towards the corner that they were standing at as fast as possible, but when I arrived there, they had vanished in thin air. But I thought I had seen a glimpse of a high heel entering the lobby of the hotel. I walked to the hotel but only to see that the hotel didn't have any place left. This had never happened before and I now knew for sure that they were in here.

Walking home, I saw kids being happy, and people walking free, not working, it was a wonderful sight to see. I went to bed and slept like I was in heaven. I dreamt of a place where I was the richest woman in the world, I had everything that I wanted, a house, no! A mansion or even a castle. I was happy. I woke around about 7:30, I jumped up and started to panick! I had overslept! My boss was going to kill me! But only to realise seven seconds later that I didn't have to got to work anymore... I HAD FOUR CENTURIES ON MY WRIST! I couldn't believe it, it felt like a dream yesterday, and it was reality.

I walked to the shop, and read in the newspaper that Fortis had been killed by William Salas at the hotel in a Time Game. I couldn't believe it, Fortis was dead. I thought I would've been furious because I didn't do it myself but I was relieved, because I didn't do it myself... Fortis WAS a dangerous man, too dangerous for me... I could never have killed him, he had his crew and I was all on my own but Will had done my dirty work for me... My childhood buddy had done my dirty work...again...

I had nothing to do in the Ghetto anymore so I went to the highest area.

I finally got there... Big buildings, huge mansions, people dressed in clothes that weren't ripped up... And I, I was wearing rags. So as a lady, I went shopping, bought the highest most gorgeous heels I could find, the most classy dress I could find and went to a barber shop. For the first time in my life, I had my hair done. These silly events were like heaven to me, just laying back, my hair being massaged, with all the time in the world... One word, heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

The door from the barber shop opened and all employees looked at the woman who had just entered and said at the same time.

'Good moring, Michele!'

It was Michele Weis standing right in front of the shop, I was stunned by her beauty, you could see the resemblance with her daughter. Michele looked pretty happy, even with how her daughter acted the last weeks. She walked towards my seat and she started talking to me...

'I haven't seen you here.'

"That's correct, I come from the Ghetto."

The lady that was washing my hair stopped for a second, she kept a straight face. 'I told her don't worry, I won't kill anybody, I just want to know what it feels like to live here...'

Michele looked at me again, with a smile on her face.

'You really come from the Ghetto?' I nodded. 'What has been going on there, give me all the details please.'

She sat down next to me and I told her how it used to be, how we had to work day and night to even get a second of profit and of course I told her about all the people dying everyday, about my mother and father, about how her daughter and a friend of mine were changing the world... And when I spoke those words, the tv showed a BREAKING NEWS.

Philippe Weis had been taken hostage in his own office. I looked at Michele but she didn't care. She said that she had no feelings of compasion left towards her husband... He refused to give a single second of time for the life of her daughter. She hated him. Michele and I talked the rest of the day and I even went to her house, she offered that I should stay because I didn't have a hotel or a home and I gladly accepeted. In the evening, Philippe came home, not a single scratch on him. Michele looked at him and suddenly she put on some kind of mask.

'Welcome home darling, how are you doing?'

"Didn't you see the news?"

'Of course I did, I've brought a guest, hope you don't mind, she's from the Ghetto.'

When Michele spoke those words, Philippe looked shocked at me, he walked really fast towards me.

"What is a Ghetto'er doing here? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL US ALL? STEAL ALL MY MONEY?"


	5. Chapter 5

I was horrified, Philippe had gone mad, atleast that is what it looked like. I told him with a calm voice that I was here to help, I knew William and I wanted to team up with Michele to make them stop this rampage... The only thing that I wanted in return was to live forever but not alone, I wanted my fiancée to have the same privileges as me... Philippe looked at me, he stared right through me. He agreed, but only if I succeeded.

Michele looked at Philippe and they both asked: 'Who is your fiancée?'

I smiled and just when I was going to tell them who it was, he stormed into the mansion... He looked at me and I looked at him. He didn't even realise it was me, but then he looked back.

'Elizabeth, what are you doing here? How did you get here?' He took my wrist and saw all the years. He pushed my wrist away pretty violently. He yelled at me: 'How could you?! How could you steal so many years?! You know I have to take them from you?'

I looked at him, I almost cried, he hated me, just because I switched borders. I was speechless.

Philippe interrupted our conversation.

'Raymond, what is going on here? RAY answer me!'

Michele walked over to me, she hugged me.

'Is Raymond your fiancée?'

I looked at her and nodded yes. We fell in love when I was 23, my clock hadn't started, but his had been going on forever.

I was lost one night and I was scared, he was on patrol for the Mafia (Fortis). He ran into me and asked what had happened, I explained that I was lost and that I needed a ride home, but there were no busses anymore. He took me home and we started to hang out, I went on patrol with him when I was off work, told him about my life, and he opened up to me. He had never done that with anyone, I had seen him fight crime and everything, it was really fun. But I hadn't seen him around these last few days because of Will and Sylvia. And now he was here yelling at me, like I am a little child who stole something...


	6. Chapter 6

Michele shouted: 'SHUT UP EVERYONE!'

Ray and Philippe looked at Michele and me. She started talking: 'Ray, I gave her those years, she didn't steal anything, she is going to help me calm down Will and Sylvia, get them to stop disturbing the order. I want you to apologize to her for yelling.' I looked at Michele, she just told a lie with a straight face, I believed it completely eventhough I knew she was lying. Ray looked at me and gave me a kiss. I smiled at him and said that everything was okay.

Philippe and Ray talked for the rest of the night, coming up with a strategy or something, and late in the night, Ray joined me in bed. We talked and hugged but I knew something was going to go wrong, I just knew. I woke up and Ray was gone, he had left a note that I would keep forever.

'To my sweet love,

Elizabeth,

I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I'm sorry I yelled, this job is making me furious. Philippe told me what you and Michele are up to. I believe you can do it, I believe you can stop them, I want to live with you forever, and I would love to be immortal with you but I want to keep doing my job, I love you and when all of this is over, we will be together. Forever.

Love, your loving fiancée,

Raymond...'

That was the last thing I ever heard from him... His time ran out that day while he was trying to catch Will and Sylvia. I was raging inside. Michele looked at me when I first heard the news. Tears were rolling down my face but there was no sound... I can still remember it clearly.

BREAKING NEWS

Time Keeper Raymond Leon DEAD.

I was planning on helping Will and Sylvia... I was never going to take them down, neither was Michele, we were smarter than that but now... William killed my fiancée, childhood buddy or not, he was going to pay... he should've given him just a minute and he would've been alive...I was going to get my revenge this time, before anyone did it for me this time... I'm coming for you William Salas...


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Michele and she looked at me, I wanted to smash something but I didn't have the courage...I collapsed. The next morning I woke up and Michele was stroking my forehead.

'Are you feeling any better?'

I looked at her.

"I feel fine, I want to go."

'Go and do what? Kill Will and Sylvia? I know you're in pain but right now, you need to rest and think about what you want to do, you've been out for 2 days and there have been a few things that've happened...Look.'

I looked at the tv that Michele had turned on, it showed camera footage from the moment when Ray died, I looked at it over and over again. I couldn't believe my eyes... he wanted to die, he didn't even want to be saved. If he wanted to live, he would have looked at his clock more often...

'I know it is hard for you to watch this but apparently he didn't want to live anymore...'

I knew Michele was right, we had been keeping less touch and I still loved him... but he must've been done living in this world, I wasn't enough to keep him here any longer...

"I respect the choice he made and I will love him forever, even though we weren't together for that long..."

'Nonsense... you were together for 2 years and engaged 6 months... That is not nothing to me.'

"You've been married with Philippe for what 60 years? And you still look like you're 25."

'56 to be exact and most people who live here are married to six women because they've lived for centuries and one wife doesn't suffice, that's why almost everybody is married to anyone. But I've made a deal with Philippe about that, if he were to cheat, he would lose everything because what many don't know is that the wealth that Philippe has achieved, started with me. If my family hadn't sponsered him, he would still be living in New Greenwich.'

"What? Philippe lived in New Greenwich?"

'It's a long story...'


	8. Chapter 8

'It was 61 years ago, it was a year before my time started running. I was a nosy person, I always got involved in other peoples problems, I was way too curious and my parents told me very often that I was going to get hurt somehow. And of course eventually it did. One day I was out with a couple of friends, or people whom I believed were my friends. We were talking and they dared me to stay a couple of days in New Greenwich, specifically, The Ghetto... I was dumb enough to say yes and I went the next morning. But I made a dumb mistake, I went in with a watch that had 3 centuries and a couple of months... The dare also was detailed, I couldn't have any bodyguards with me, I had to do it all alone, just two days, that's not so bad right?'

"Are you insane? How are you even alive right now? A watch with 3 centuries? You must've been out of your mind."

'I know, I just thought that it was an innocent prank, so I went to the best hotel I could find, sorry, best motel I could find and I bought a room and slept there. The next moring, nothing had happened I was alive and I thought to myself one more day and I'll win that 5 centuries. But when I got outside... there was a huge mass waiting, I could see that they wanted my hours, days and months. I started to freak out and suddenly I heard a women. "Come here, slowly, don't make sudden moves." I didn't have a better idea so I followed her. She introduced herself as Carolina A. I never knew her last name, she was gorgeous and she told me that she worked in the motel for a couple of years.

You know what's funny, you kinda look like her, bright blue eyes, beautiful wide smile, long brown hair. And you have the same determination as her, I wonder how she's doing actually... But back to the story.

She helped me sneak out through a backdoor and got me out of the center of New Greenwich, she had to leave me there because her not being in the mob would be suspicious since everybody was practically in the mob. I couldn't thank her enough for her kindness and good heart and spirit so I shook her hand and I don't think she noticed at first but I gave her 2 years. Before she left I whispered to her, 'nice watch' and then she realized what I had done, she smiled and said she would keep it safe and that was the last time I ever saw her.'

( I will write about Sylvia's birth, you'll just have to wait a little and next chapter will hopefully be Philippe and Michele lovestory.

I'm not certain because I change my story while I write :) )


	9. Chapter 9

'I can't quite remember where I was headed to. I just remember lots and lots of concrete buildings. I ran and ran as far as I could in my high heels. I don't know how long I'd been running but suddenly I was grabbed by the arm. I screamed and he immediatly put his hand over my mouth.'

"Please, don't scream, Carolina asked me to hide you for the time being."

'How did she contact you?' I asked very quickly because I didn't trust tis guy for a bit, he was wearing rags and had a weird smell.

"She texted me, duh, cellphones also exist here. But follow me please, I promise I won't hurt you."

He took me to this small shack that wasn't findable by anyone who didn't know the exact location. That made me even more afraid that he would kill me. But he didn't. He took care of me for 3 days, gave me the fanciest food he could afford while going to work everyday. I could run but I would've been dead. And yes, three days. The girls had never sent a cab to come pick me up. I was going to bring them down. He came back everyday and on the fourth moring he brought someone. A fancy looking guy. At first I didn't recognise him but then I did. It was my father's private chauffeur. I hugged the chauffeur and he grabbed me like a baby in his arms. I looked at the guy that had taken care of me all this time. I didn't even know his name. The chauffeur put me in his car and said that I had to wait just a minute. I rolled my window down and heared them both talking. The chauffeur to the guy.

'Kid, my boss wants to see you. He wants to reward you so please come along.'

"I'd better not, I don't have anything to offer."

'You might not have something to offer but my boss does. You have given him his daughter back, you protected her and fed her, she looks unharmed and by the way she looks she looks taken care of very well.'

"I-I can't, I'm sorry, I have a history and I don't want to destroy or do anything bad to your reputation."

'Sir, that is nonsense, please come with us, The big boss insists.'

When the chauffeur said 'insists' something in his eye sparked. Apparently the words insist meant a great deal to him and within seconds he was in the car. He didn't say a word the whole trip, I still didn't know his name untill we arrived home...

My apologies for being absent but I have read all your nice words and comments and I really appreciate them very much! I've just been busy with school, becoming a teacher ya know ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting at the dinner table with my father, mother and the guy who saved me. It was dead silent, you could hear every sound in the house. Every servants footstep, every crack in the wooden floor. But suddenly my father disrupted the silence.

'My good sir, what is your name, my daughter her saviour must have a name?'

The guy looked up, he was really shy and didn't lift his chin high.

"M-m-y name?"

My father nodded.

'It's Fe-Felix sir.'

"What a wonderful name." My father said.

I didn't know what was going on at all, I was so confused.

'Now, what would you like as a reward?'

"I don't know... I-I..."

'Speak up my boy, anything that you want.'

"I-I would like to be able to provide for my family... If you could show me how to be a succesful person of some sort...?"

'Very well, I'll have your family escorted to us, you'll be provided with time for the rest of your lives but you'll only get a sum per month so don't waste it like my daughter does sometimes.'

"R-really? You'd do that for me?"

'Yes, and I'll offer you a job also. I have this new partner, he is very promising but he needs a helping hand. He'll show you the ropes and when you are done you'll be helping him do his job as good as possible but don't stand in his way or he'll throw you out like a bag of dirt. But he'll teach you how to work with these number and everything behind the economy first of course. Are you up for this?'

"Y-es sir! My job in New Greenich was being an accountant of some sort..."

'Very well, Zelda (his secretary) bring in the partner."

I had heard of this 'partner' for over a month, he was rich, really smart, good negotiater but he had a short temper but he made up for that in looks my mother said. My fahter was very fond of this man, 'He had a great future waiting for him.' and he was not bad with 'the ladies' either. All these rumours just made me think about a huge know-it-all who was perfect.

But then he walked in. Oh . My . God. It was magical. He was a normal guy, looked good, very good and didn't look like a know-it-all at all. He had this aura and he seemed so nice, and he was indeed REALLY good looking, but I already said that. Something about him... I don't know what.

'Felix, my boy, this will be your teacher and partner. He will show you the ropes but like I said, don't slack off or you'll be back in the Ghetto in no time. He'll show you everything you need to know, from A to Z.'

Felix smiled and shaked the hand of this handsome man.

"Pleasure to be working with you Felix, I'm not a fan of people from the Ghetto."

'Well, that was straight forward and rude', I thought.

He said it with a little disgust in his voice too but it seemed that he actually was going to give this guy a chance. They talked a little bit and it seemed like the disgust had faded away during the conversation which I found very nice.

"Ow, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Philonios Weis but my friends call me Philippe and you can do the same."

I knew from that moment that I would mean something more to this guy than just 'the bosses daughter at the dinner table'. And look at me now. I was right. His biggest dream and his biggest nightmare at the same time.

Michelle smiled at me with this mysterious face in the bedroom. I had a strong feeling that her story wasn't done, it was only just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

'Elizabeth, come, I'll introduce you to Felix.'

"Does he still work here?"

'Of course he does, he's our best salesmanager in the history of the Weis Company.'

I was wondering who this Felix was, he used to be poor and now he's the most successful man ever to be alive almost. I remember my mother talking about this guy called Fix... He was nice she said and she always blinks away a tear when she talked about him. But she always repeated the same sentence... He is no more, Lizzie, he is no more. I never quite understood what she meant with that.

Michelle opened these big wooden doors and we walked into Philippe's office.

'Michele, can I help you?'

It was Zelda, she had nice purple hair and she had pink eyelashes with bright blue eyes, but somehow she managed to rock the look.

'Are you looking for your husband?'

"Yes, uhm well I mean, no, is Felix around?"

'No, ma'am he's gone to a conference in ZONE 9.'

"Is it a busy meeting or can we go bother him?"

'I think it'll be fine, he's gone to meet Miss Graey, he wants to close an alliance and some other economic stuff...'

"Very well, will you alert him that we'll be on our way."

'Yes. Of course but... we?'

"Yes, Elizabeth will join me."

'You do know about the riot? Your daughter and Wil Salas have just robbed a bank again...'

"We know, that'll be a problem we can solve perhaps as well."

'Okay, I'll alert Felix.'

As Michele and I walked out the door I could hear her on the phone.

'Yes, Cindy, could you inform Felix Aldrin that Miss Weis is coming to see him, some important matter...'

My ears had never been so alert. I looked at Michele like I had seen a ghost.

'What's wrong she asked?'

But I fell to the ground... When I woke up we were in a car, driving towards the border. Michele looked at me and smiled.

'You alright? You afraid of meeting Felix?'

"Do you know my last name?..."

'I don't know really, what is your last name?'

"My last name is Aldrin, just like Felix's."

'What's the big deal, there are a lot of Aldrin's...'

I looked at her seriously. I explained to her that my mother always got upset when hearing the name Fix; She never told me why but I knew there was something going on. We finally arrived at the Hotel where Miss Graey and Mr Aldrin were meeting up. We went upstairs into the elevator and walked into the room.

'Hello, Michele, how are you?'

"I'm wonderful, thanks, I told your heroic story to my young friend here. Her name is Elizabeth."

Felix looked at me, started to smile.

'Nice to meet you, Elizabeth...'

His smile was holding something back, it looked like he was about to cry for a moment there...

'Where do you know Michele from, Elizabeth..?'

"We met because I knew her daughter and Wil Salas..."

'I see, so you come from the Ghetto like Mr Salas?'

"Yeah...I was able to gather enough time on my wrist to come here and I met Michele while I was looking around..."

'I see...Elizabeth...'

He kept repeating my name after every sentence... It was like he was trying to understand something in his mind but just couldn't figure it out...He was thinking about something but just couldn't get it to be quite right.

'Elizabeth is it not?'

"Yes, iis everything alright?"

He looked at me and sat down, just as we sat down at the dinnertable.

"Elizabeth... May I ask you a few questions? Please?"

I nodded, what was he going to ask me, he didn't even know me...

'How's Caro doing? Is she alright?'

I didn't know what to say... Who was this Felix guy and why did he know my mother's nickname?

Who was he... And what did he have to do with my mother...?


	12. Chapter 12

I had no idea what was going on... He knew my mother but would that mean that he would know my father as well?

'My mom... she passed away a couple of days ago. I didn't know she had friends here... How well did you get along?'

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, we did save Michele together but we've known each other for a longer time then that."

The woman that saved Michele was my mother... I looked at Michele and she realised it too.

'Mr. Felix, would you also happen to know my father? John Aldrin?'

He looked at me as if I was a ghost. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath.

"I must say... I'd never even think I'd hear the name of my brother again... He had just started going out with your mother when we saved Michele.

He's not my real brother, my mom married his dad when we were kids. My dad had passed and so did his mom. They couldn't raise us on their own so they got married and tied the ends together like that at the end of the month. It must be hard for you... I had heard about my brother passing away a year ago though but hearing that Caro is gone too..."

'I'm sorry but I have to go... This is a lot to take in. Michele could you bring me to my room?'

Michele and I walked back to the mansion, silent. Not a word was spoken. I was thinking about my family, about an uncle I didn't even know existed... Michele too, it was my mother that saved her... My mom saved the woman that would save me years later... How small can the world be...

'Elizabeth... are you okay? You're going through a hell of a time... Losing your dad, your mom, your fiancée...'

"I know...It just all seems so unreal to me... It's like a horror story constantly replaying itself in my head..."

'Would a story take these awful thoughts out of your mind?'

"I don't know, I don't have a better idea..."

'Let me tell you about what happened after I met Philippe and had Sylvia. That's a story you'll want to hear...'

PS: Sorry for the long wait! I have been studying my ass off. I'm in the middle of my exams and I just needed a break and wanted to write! Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

As you know I met Philippe when Felix saved me. He took Felix in and showed him everything about the company that he needed to know.

As you might have noticed a few things have changed throughout the years. My father is no longer around because he passed away... And Zelda is the secretary of Philippe now.

My father got tired of living forever and decided to finally give the company to Philippe. We were already married for five years by then. My father had one year on his clock when he decided that it would be his final year. He lived for centuries and had a very fulfilled life.

The rumors say that my father and a few others had lived before the watches started. I have done a lot of reasearch about the subject but the books containing such contents are forbidden and hidden somewhere. Or that's what they say. They might not even exist. After dad gave Philippe control the timezones were in a period of widespread growth. All the timezones were profiting, even New Greenwich. Philippe and Felix made sure of that. Felix and Philippe showed what a good team they were and the economy was doing great.

There were a few crashes during the years... One is going on right now because of Sylvia and Will. Another of these crashes happened because of a criminal in New Greenwich. That criminal caused Felix and Philippe to despise their home timezone.

When Philippe and Felix took over the company everything was great. Time was equally divided and everyone was happy. Except for one person in particular... A man named Daemon Anglesk. He wanted everything and started the 'till this day famous maffia gang 'The Minutemen'. Togehter with his son Fortis they killed and robbed people in New Greenwich of their precious time. Having no mercy on those who willingly gave it to them. They even killed several of their own supporters.

Felix took action informing Philippe about these horrible acts of violence. That was the moment the Timekeepers were installed. Daemon and Fortis crossed all the timezones they could to try and eliminate the watch system but luckily they failed because Raymond could stop them together with his team. The land was divided because some were against the Timekeepers and some were supportive. Daemon and Fortis were captured.

Daemon escaped years later with Fortis but was shot in the confusion. Fortis escaped and returned to New Greenwich living there for a couple of years without us knowing.

A short civil war broke out in New Greenwich. Felix and Philippe tried to calm the masses by trying to give everyone the time that had been stolen from them but that turned out to be a grave mistake. The people tried to murder them both. They said that time couldn't bring back the people killed by Daemon and Fortis, the people of New Greenwich felt like they were being bribed in some way. As if Philippe wanted them to remain silent as if nothing had happened. This was of course not what Philippe had in mind. Both Philippe and Felix felt betrayed by their own people because they were from New Greenwich and had hoped that they would understand. They were only trying to help.

Years later the crisis left no more marks on the timezones...Only New Greenwich stayed in the chaotic state they were dragged in by Daemon and Fortis. Even on this day New Greenwich stays in this horrible condition because of what happened so many years ago... That is why Philippe and Felix hold a grudge against their own people. They were trying to help and were rejected by those they loved...

'Michele, I have a question... Didn't your father say to Felix that he would bring his family here and make sure they lived a good life?'

"Yes, that's true..."

'That would mean that my father would've been here... but my mother knew that he had never even left the timezone... What happened?'

"I'm afraid I can't help you, you'll have to ask Felix."

'I most certainly will... I want to speak woth my uncle again.'


End file.
